falloutfandomcom_hu-20200214-history
James
|Image=Dad during WOL.jpg |Race= Human |Affiliation=Project Purity |Role=Player Character's father |Location=Vault 101 |Appearances=''Fallout 3'' |Quests=Baby Steps Growing Up Fast Future Imperfect Following in His Footsteps Scientific Pursuits The Waters of Life |BaseID=00019CEF (main quest) 0002EA46 (Baby Steps) 000290A6 (Pre-Baby Steps) |RefID=00019D09 (main quest) |Family=Catherine (wife) Lone Wanderer (child) |Actor=Liam Neeson |special=4ST, 6PE, 4EN, 6CH, 7IN, 5AG, 4LK (Inside the Vault) 3ST, 6PE, 3EN, 4CH, 8IN, 6AG, 5LK (Outside the Vault) 5ST, 5PE, 5EN, 5CH, 5IN, 5AG, 5LK (Vault 112) }} a Lone Wanderer apja. Karakter háttere James 2226-ban született. Egy projektet vezetett aminek a neve Project Purity volt. A célja az volt, hogy megtisztítsa a Potomac-folyó radioaktív vizét, amely az egész Capital Wasteland-et megmérgezte. Amikor felesége, Catherine belehalt a gyermeke születésébe ,feladta a projektet és megpróbálta a legjobb körülmények között felnevelni a gyermekét. Vault 101-ba sikerült felvételt nyernie, de cserébe neki kellett ellátnia az orvos szerepét. Interakciók a játékos karakterrel Interakciók áttekintése Küldetések * Baby Steps: James zárja be a tipegő karakterünket az állókába amely ugyanabban a szobában mint a You're S.P.E.C.I.A.L.! című könyv. Egy rövid távollét után James visszatér a szobába és megmutatja nekünk Catherine kedvenc bibliai részletét. * Future Imperfect: James röviden még elbeszélget gyermekével aki a G.O.A.T. előtti vizsgálat miatt volt nála. * Escape!: James váratlan szabadulása hatalmas káoszt kavart aminek a következtében a gyermeknek követnie kellet apját a külvilágba. * Tranquility Lane: James Vault 112-ben találja magát egy kutya testébe zárva aTranquility Lane nevű álomvilágban amit nemmás mint azon menedék felügyelőjeDr. Braun uralt. * The Waters of Life: Miután kiszabadultak Braun csapdájából, apa és gyermek együt mentek el Rivet City-hez. Amint megérkeztek, James összeszedett egy kutató csoportot Dr. Madison Li segítségével, és elmentek a Jefferson Emlékműhöz, hogy újra működésbe hozzák Project Purity-t. De az Enkláve közrelépett. James megtagadta, hogy átadja a projektet és túlterhelte a rendszert. Ezzel hatalmas mennyiségű radioaktivitást engedett a levegőbe.Ezzel próbálta megölni az Enkláve kommandó vezérét, Augustus Autumn századost ,de csak lelassította a munkálatokat. Mivel a századosnál volt egy különleges Rad-X amilyen James birtokában nem volt, tehát meghalt. A gyermek ezt mind végignézte egy üvegajtón keresztül. Más interakciók * Birth Scene: James delights over the birth of his child, presenting the child to his wife, who expresses pride and happiness before going into cardiac arrest. James attempts unsuccessfully to save her life. A játékos cselekedeteinek hatásai * When the player is doing tasks to make Project Purity work, James will say that he heard of the player's actions. His reaction will change depending on how you resolved the quest Power of the Atom. If you disarmed the bomb, he will ask you if you truly did it, and will be proud of you if you say that you did. If you caused Megaton's destruction and admit it to James he will be disappointed (you can lie to him, but he won't really believe you unless you have very high karma). * If you did not resolve the Power of the Atom quest at all, or if you talk to him again after he comments on the aforementioned quest, he will instead comment on your current karma level. If you have good karma, he will say "You're a good person, and it shows". If you have bad karma, he will instead comment on how you "seem troubled, like there is a cloud hanging over you." If the player has neutral karma he just greets you in the default manner. Felszerelés * Only while in Vault 101. Megjelenések csak a Fallout 3-ban szerepel. Jegyzetek * James arca és bőrszíne a te karaktered beállításaitól függ. * Találhatsz egy hangfelvételt róla és a játékos anyjáról a Jefferson Emlékmű egyik szobájában "Better Days" címmel. *James "kísérőnek" számít, de a többi kísérővel ellentétben neki elfogy a töltény a lőszeréből. Fontos idézetek *''"As far as I can tell, you're a perfectly healthy 16 year old boy/ girl, so yes, you have to go to class and take your G.O.A.T. exam."'' *''"Son/Honey, I brought you into this world, I think you know the rest."'' *''"What in God's name are you doing?"'' *''"Stop screwing around!"'' A kulisszák mögött * James' voice is provided by actor Liam Neeson, after whom the character is also physically modeled. "This role was written with Liam in mind, and provides the dramatic tone for the entire game. "Liam is absolutely amazing to work with," said Todd Howard, Executive Producer of Fallout 3. "It’s been a pleasure bringing the father to life and working with the wonderfully talented people at Bethesda on Fallout 3," said Neeson. “I hope the fans of the franchise and the game will be excited by the results." Galéria Image:Doc1.png|Appearance in Tranquility Lane as "Doc" de:James (Fallout 3) en:James (Fallout 3) es:James (Fallout 3) fa:James fi:James fr:James (Fallout 3) ko:아버지 pl:James pt:James (Fallout 3) ru:Папа uk:Тато zh:詹姆斯 Category:Fallout 3 non-player characters Category:Vault 101 characters Category:Project Purity Category:Human characters Category:Fallout 3 doctors Category:Fallout 3 scientists